Seijuurou dan Tetsumi : Utmost Happiness
by Sakurasakakihara-P
Summary: Setelah kelulusan dari Universitas Tokyo, Seijuurou membawa sebuket bunga triwarna untuk sang istri kesayangannya. Dan hari itu diisi dengan kenangan yang luar biasa-dan sebuah persetubuhan di bawah cincin pernikahan antara sang istri dengan suaminya. [Warning inside/AU/DLDR/Akashi x femKuro]


**[ Universitas Tokyo, musim semi 4 tahun kemudian ]**

CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT.

Sebuah mobil mewah—Lamborghini merah—terlihat berhenti persis di depan gerbang universitas terkenal tersebut. Banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswi terperanjat kaget melihat mobil itu berhenti persis di depan universitas yang terkenal tersebut. Kaca pintu sebelah kiri dibuka, menampakkan seorang laki-laki dewasa yang tampan dan menawan yang menatap gedung universitas itu dengan tatapan senang.

Pria berambut merah membara serta bermata heterokromik itu lalu kembali menutup kaca jendelanya, dan mengemudikan mobilnya masuk ke gedung itu. Setelah mendapatkan tiket parkir, ia lalu memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di salah satu halaman luas gedung itu.

KRIET.

Sang pengemudi mobil mewah itu lalu keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut seraya mengambil sebuket bunga mawar berwarna merah, putih dan biru cerah yang sangat besar dan indah, diikat dengan pita berwarna-warni. Sebuah keranjang plastik berwarna putih besar ikut dibawanya, dan begitu ia selesai mengunci pintu mobilnya, ia lalu berjalan menuju gedung tersebut.

Sebuah papan besar yang berhiaskan macam-macam bunga, bertuliskan sebagai berikut – **Upacara Kelulusan Mahasiswa/i Angkatan XX jurusan Pendidikan Universitas Tokyo.**

"Tetsumi... Aku datang, sayang." ucapnya tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Seijuurou dan Tetsumi : Utmost Happiness**

© Himomo 'JuvenilElmir' Senohara / 背野原 火桃

Rate : **M+ (!)**

_Disclaimer _: **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, genderbent, Kise juga menjadi mahasiswa jurusan Pendidikan (maaf kalo seenaknya mengubah masa depan Kise *ditabok*), etc.

_A/N _(Mun) : Mun di sini~ mwahahaha akhirnya nyoba bikin R-18 AkafemKuro... SIYAAALLL KENAPA HARUS DENGAN AKAFEMKUROOO. Kemarin KiyoKuro, sekarang AkafemKuro, KAPAN AKAKURONYAAAA? ! *ditampol* udah deh, selamat membaca~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dag dig dug.

Seorang gadis berambut biru cerah yang panjang, duduk dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

Antara senang, dan sedikit gugup.

Ia sekarang duduk di barisan paling depan dari barisan para mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang sudah lulus, dengan berpakaian sebuah gaun terusan berwarna putih yang berujung persis di lutut, dengan lengan pendeknya melebar di sikunya. Potongan lehernya cukup rendah—kira-kira sembilan senti di bawah leher putihnya yang ditutupi oleh rambut panjangnya. Tambahannya, sebuah bunga lili putih dipasang di salah satu sisi rambutnya

_Semoga Seijuurou-kun tidak datang..._ Hatinya doki-doki membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau _dia_ sampai melihat dandanannya yang sedemikian menggodanya. _Dasar Momoi-chan dan Kise-kun, mereka seenaknya mendandaniku tanpa sepengetahuan Seijuurou-kun! Aduh... Apa aku benar-benar baik-baik saja?_

PUK!

"Halo Tetsu-chaaaan~!" sapa seorang wanita lain dari belakang barisan tempat wanita itu duduk.

"Halo, eh... Momoi-chan." balas wanita itu sedikit kaget begitu melihat waita tersebut.

Momoi Satsuki, demikianlah nama wanita itu, tersenyum menggoda. Melihat sang sahabatnya didandani dengan super manis olehnya dan Kise, sang sahabat cowoknya, sungguh membuat wanita berdada padat dan berambut pink itu sangat puas. Apalagi mereka berdua _sengaja_ menyembunyikan fakta bahwa hari itu mereka berdua berniat menggoda_nya_ dengan 'Tetsu-chan' itu.

Ia lalu berkata dengan nada masih puas, "Eh Tetsu-chan cantik benar, tinggal dipasangkan topi putih yang lebar, bakalan membuat_nya_ meleleh! Dijamin! Hehehehe~"

Menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan cemberut, 'Tetsu-chan' ini menyanggahnya, "Yang ada Seijuurou-kun bakal menggodaku seharian, Momoi-chan."

"Ahahaha, nggak masalah 'kan, sudah selamat sentosa kau bisa meraih nilai tertinggi di bidang ini walau kau sudah _bersuami_, ya 'kan? Duh, aku kok rasanya sangat iri kepadamu, Tetsu-chaaaaannn~~~sudah dapat dukungan moril dari suamimu, makanya nilaimu langsung melejit naik di hampir semua semester, bayangkan Ki-chan yang nyaris saja tidak lulus!" celoteh Momoi dengan wajah nakal.

Wanita berambut _baby blue_ ini hanya bisa tersenyum senang seraya melirik tangan manis sebelah kirinya yang sudah dipasangi dengan cincin berbahankan emas dan bermahkotakan berlian yang kecil. Cincin inilah yang mengikatkan pernikahan_nya _dengan laki-laki yang dicintainya empat—bukan, enam tahun yang lalu.

Sungguh luar biasa bila ada seorang gadis yang berani melepas statusnya menjadi istri orang, masuk kuliah pada semester awal hingga selesai dengan meraih hasil yang nyaris sempurna, seperti_nya_. Apalagi dengan dukungan moril dan material dari sang suami yang sempurna luar-dalam.

Momoi lalu mencolek dagu sang sahabatnya itu, "Hehehe, sayangnya kau menolak menjadi wakil dari mahasiswa-mahasiwi yang lulus di sini~~"

"Soalnya Seijuurou-kun tidak suka kalau diriku yang didandani seperti ini muncul di depan khalayak ramai." jelas Tetsumi, nama kecil wanita itu, mendesah pelan.

"Iya, tahu tuh—."

"KUROKOCCHIIII~~~"

Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba, seorang pria gemulai (?) berambut kuning cerah, berlari kecil menuju barisan kedua di mana Momoi duduk. Ia lalu melirik nomor kursinya, dan menemukan bahwa nomor yang di_tag _atas nama dirinya ternyata ada di barisan tersebut, langsung saja duduk di dekat Momoi. Pria itu lalu tertawa kecil melihat penampilan Tetsumi yang 'wah' tersebut.

"Akashicchi bakal meleleh dan nosblit melihatmu lho, Kuroko—."

"Kise-kun lupa ya? Aku sudah menjadi Akashi juga, lho?" Tetsumi mengingatkannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kise—nama pria berambut kuning itu—seketika menepuk dahinya. Ia lalu tersipu malu, "Aduh, aku lupa kalau kau sudah menikah sama Akash—maksudku Seijuuroucchi-_ssu_! Bagaimana hubungan kalian-_ssu_?"

Momoi langsung menyemburnya dengan sebal, "Ki-chan lupa ya, kalau tiap hari Aka—maksudku Sei-chan selalu mengantar-jemput Tetsu-chan! Mana mereka selalu berciuman di dalam mobil sebelum dan sesudah pulang! Hih mesranya Tetsu-chaaan~~ kapan mau punya anaknya nih? Kapan? KAPAAAAANNN? !"

Tetsumi langsung mengingatkannya dengan pelan seraya meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di depan bibirnya, "Sssshhh, sebentar lagi upacaranya dimulai."

Dua sahabatnya langsung menutup mulutnya masing-masing, dan mereka mulai menagihnya dengan wajah bahagia, "Nanti usai penyerahan ijasah lulus S1 ini, temui Aka—maksudku Sei-chan/Seijuuroucchi! Dia bakal senang melihatmu lulus dengan nilai tertinggi di jurusan ini!"

Wanita yang menyandang nama Akashi ini lalu menggangguk pelan sambil mengulas senyuman lebar, "Pasti kok, Kise-kun, Momoi-chan."

.

.

Tiga jam berlalu dengan damai.

Dan sekarang, seorang pria berpakaian kimono khas laki-laki berwarna merah sedikit gelap, berdiri dengan setia di depan mulut pintu selagi masih membawa keranjang plastik dan sebuket bunga itu. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar pintu masuk aula tersebut, dan mata heterokromiknya menyadari ada sesosok wanita berambut biru cerah yang hendak keluar dari dalam aula yang luas tersebut.

TAP TAP.

Mata biru cerahnya bersua dengan mata heterokromik secara kebetulan.

Beberapa saat di sana bagaikan jutaan tahun bagi mereka berdua untuk bertatapan satu sama lain. Bukan karena itu adalah pertemuan yang spesial, melainkan melihat secercah cahaya yang bersinar melalui wajah wanita yang ayu tersebut. Wajah ayu dan penampilannya sungguh membuat hati besi sang _Emperor_—julukan bagi pria bermata heterokromik tersebut—meleleh dan tak berdaya.

"Tetsumi... Ryouta dan Satsuki yang mendandanimu?" tanya pria itu terperangah tak berdaya.

"Ya, Seijuurou-kun." Menyembunyikan rona merahnya, ia berusaha mempertahankan wajah _pokerface_-nya.

_Mau tidak mau, Ryouta dan Satsuki harus kuberi penghargaan khusus_, batin pria tersebut sangat puas—baik di dalam hati maupun ekspresinya.

Tersenyum puas, pria berkimono itu lalu menghampiri Tetsumi seraya menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar tersebut, "Tetsumi. Ini adalah hadiah dariku. Merah berarti aku mencintaimu, putih berarti kau hebat dan luar biasa, dan biru cerah melambangkan dirimu. Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Tetsumi sayang. Aku puas dengan hasil jerih payahmu, Tetsumi."

Wanita itu terkesiap kaget melihat sebuket bunga itu, dan seketika mengambilnya serta memeluknya. Air matanya mulai keluar dan mengaliri kedua pipinya, "Terima kasih Seijuurou-kun... Tanpa bantuan Seijuurou-kun, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencapai cita-cita ini dan meraih nilai terbaik dalam seangkatan ini. Semua ini berkatmu."

"Tidak. Aku hanya membantu _istri_ku tersayang, apa aku salah?" bantah Seijuurou—nama pria itu, mengelus rambut wanita di depannya yang menjadi istri sahnya.

Tetsumi menggeleng kepalanya pelan, "Tidak. Seijuurou-kun tidak salah. Dan aku punya berita bagus sekali, Seijuurou-kun."

"Apakah itu, Tetsumi?"

"Begini... Sebuah TK melamarku sewaktu aku skripsi bulan lalu. Kebetulan lokasi TK-nya dekat dengan rumah kita, dan katanya aku akan menjadi guru tetap karena guru sebelumnya pensiun dini." jelas Tetsumi dengan wajah senang.

"Itu bagus sekali, Tetsumi. Kita jadi tidak perlu berjauhan dong, Tetsumi." puji Seijuurou ikut bahagia.

PLUK.

Tetsumi tiba-tiba memeluk sang suami! Merasa ikut bahagia, sang suami lalu membalas pelukannya—kali ini memeluknya dengan erat, tak peduli kalau orang-orang sekitar memandangnya dengan pandangan iri, termasuk Kise dan Momoi. Tetapi mungkin sebagian mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang lulus sudah mafhum, mengingat Tetsumi di masa kuliahnya dikenal sebagai satu-satunya mahasiwi yang sudah berkeluarga.

_Duh, seandainya di masa depan aku bisa semesra seperti mereka berdua_, diam-diam semua mahasiswa-mahasiswi gigit jari melihat kemesraan seorang Akashi Seijuurou dengan Akashi Tetsumi.

"Hei Tetsumi." kata Seijuurou usai memeluk sang istrinya.

"Ya?"

Seijuurou lalu berbisik-bisik kepadanya, dan beberapa detik kemudian wanita tersebut tersenyum malu. Ia lalu menatap mata heterokromik yang disukainya, dan berkata dengan ikhlas, "Baik, kunantikan hadiahnya beberapa bulan kemudian. Eh malam ini kita yang membuat hadiah, begitu?"

"Ya. Tetsumi tidak mau?" tanya Seijuurou mencuri lihat ekspresi sang istri kesayangannya.

PUH.

Tetsumi justru mengulum senyuman manisnya dan menggeleng kepalanya dengan pelan, "Mana mungkin aku tidak mau, Seijuurou-kun. Lagian, itu adalah mimpiku setelah menggapai cita-cita ini. Sudah empat tahun kita belum dikaruniai anak, ya 'kan?"

.

.

Malamnya, sepulang dari universitas seraya membawa banyak hadiah dan dokumen pekerjaannya, mereka berdua lelah.

Meski demikian, tidak satu di antara mereka yang merasa lelah secara rohani. Mereka masih membutuhkan satu hal.

BRUK BRUK.

"Sebentar ya, Seijuurou-kun. Aku mau menyimpan dokumen ini, Senin depan akan ditandatangani oleh wakil kepala sekolah TK tersebut." ujar Tetsumi sambil membawa tas kerjanya dan bunga yang diberikan oleh suaminya menuju pintu depan rumah tradisional dan besar milik mereka berdua.

"Oke, aku yang urus hadiah-hadiah dari teman kita. Santai saja, sayang. Pintunya tidak aku kunci kok." sahut Seijuurou sambil keluar dari mobil Lamborghininya dengan banyak keranjang plastik yang menyertainya.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Tetsumi langsung menggeser pintu masuk dan melepas sepatu di depan lantai rumah tersebut. Seijuurou lalu mengunci mobil Lamborghini dengan kunci ganda, dan kemudian menyusulnya masuk ke rumah yang asri dan luas tersebut. Tidak butuh satu jam, mereka berdua sudah selesai beberes barang mereka.

Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, Tetsumi lalu membuka pakaian gaunnya sambil celingak-celinguk, memastikan bahwa dirinya sedang sendirian.

BRAK.

Dan sialnya, Seijuurou yang sedikit lelah rupanya sedang membuka pintunya ketika Tetsumi sedang membuka gaunnya hingga ke kedua kakinya; sehingga di mata sang suami, Tetsumi sedang memperlihatkan ketelanjangannya.

Perlahan tetapi pasti, di dalam hati Seijuurou, hatinya sudah meledak saking mesumnya melihat bentuk tubuh sang istri yang walau masih sedikit rata di dadanya, tetapi cukup modis di mata heterokromiknya. Ia lalu menutup pintunya dengan pelan seraya berkata dengan lembut, "Kamu mau mulai ceritanya, Tetsumi?"

"_Well_, tetapi kukira kau belum selesai, jadi kupikir untuk menggantinya dengan baju piyam—."

GRASP!

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Seijuurou mencengkeram pelan tangan kiri Tetsumi, dan tangan kirinya langsung melingkar pada punggung wanita tersebut, sehingga mereka berdua jatuh persis di atas futon yang sudah disiapkan oleh sang istri pada saat sebelumnya. Saat mereka sudah benar-benar terjebak dalam situasi tersebut, mata mereka berdua saling bertatapan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Seijuurou lalu mengelus pipi kiri Tetsumi, dan ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya; menuntunkan bibirnya bersua dengan bibir milik sang istri. Awalnya ciuman itu terasa canggung, namun karena mereka berdua tahu bahwa hal ini sudah dilegalkan karena adanya ikatan yang menautkan mereka berdua sedemikian rupa, sang istri lalu berinsiatif membuka rongga mulutnya secara perlahan.

Tahu bahwa sang istrinya benar-benar menginginkan dirinya, ia dengan tidak sungkan mengeksplor rongga milik wanita tersebut. Baginya, tubuh milik sang 'Kuroko Tetsumi' sekarang adalah miliknya; ia bebas melakukan apapun terhadap tubuh rapuh nan 'moe' milik wanita tersebut, dan saat ini adalah saat yang tepat sekali untuk benar-benar mengklaim sepenuhnya.

CUP.

Hah hah.

Lidah Seijuurou lalu keluar dari rongga mulut sang istrinya, dan tersenyum ketika melihat mulut sang gadis penuh dengan saliva miliknya.

"Aku akan melakukan _blowjob_, bersiaplah." ujar Seijuurou sambil melepas celana dalamnya—walau tidak melepaskan pakaian kimono khas laki-lakinya.

DEG.

Tetsumi sedikit bergemetar mendengar kata '_blowjob_'. Selama kuliah, ia seringkali mendengar ada beberapa mahasiwa nakal di jurusannya yang pernah melakukan _blowjob_, dan dari yang ia dengar, banyak yang mengatakan bahwa _blowjob_ itu rasanya sakit sekaligus enak. Ada yang melakukannya dengan pasangan heteroseksual, ada pula yang dengan homoseksual, dan jika dengan pasangan heteroseksual, mereka biasanya sudah memakai alat kontrasepsi. Tetapi yang ada di pikirannya adalah—_apakah aku benar-benar siap merasakan yang namanya rasa sakit karena 'blowjob'...?_

PUK.

Tiba-tiba tangan kiri Seijuurou mengelus kepala sang istrinya; ia lantas menenangkannya seolah-olah ia dapat membaca kekhawatiran sang istri tersayangnya, "Jangan khawatir, '_blowjob_' ini tidaklah sakit. Katakan padaku saja kalau kau merasakan rasa sakit, Tetsumi. Percayalah kepadaku."

"_Hai_, Seijuurou-kun. Aku selalu percaya kepadamu."

"Ya. Ingat tidak, waktu kelas dua sesudah Winter Cup, aku melakukan 'pemanasan'. Kau tahu apakah itu?" tanya Seijuurou seraya memasukkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke dalam rektum sang istrinya.

"M-Myaahhh... A-Aku tidak tahu...?" tanya Tetsumi ragu.

Sambil menjilat paha Tetsumi yang sudah tegak serta kedua betis sang istri melingkari leher bagian belakangnya, Seijuurou menjelaskannya, "Itu adalah proses awal _blowjob_. Kau akan tahu mengapa aku selalu melakukan hal tersebut. Nah, bagaimana? Sudah mulai terbiasakah?"

Tetsumi yang menahan rona merahnya karena malu dan merasakan esensi aneh yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya karena masuknya salah satu jari sang suami, menggumam dengan lirih, "N-Nggg... Sedikit sakit... Nggg... Ra-Rasanya aneh... Se-Sepertiii... Uuummm... Nnngghhh... Se-Seijuurou-kun... Jelaskan..."

Tersenyum puas, sang suami lantas mengelus lagi kepala Tetsumi, "Jangan khawatir. Tidak sakitkah?"

"Rasanya... Nggghhh... Aneh, itu saja."

"Bagus, kita lihat seberapa kuatnya kamu kalau jari kedua dan ketigaku masuk." tantang Seijuurou menyeringai kecil.

Jari tengahnya menyusul masuk secara perlahan ke dalam rektum sang istri, dan mulai terdengar jeritan sakit yang keluar dari mulut Tetsumi. Tahu bahwa Tetsumi masih belum terbiasa merasakan esensi aneh itu, Seijuurou dengan sabar menunggui keadaannya hingga Tetsumi terbiasa dengan hadirnya jari kedua di dalam rektumnya.

"N-Nyaaaa... Sa-Sakittt... N-Nyaaaaahhh..." peluh keringat Tetsumi mulai membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku geser-geserkan saja dulu, agar kau terbiasa."

Kedua jari itu lalu mulai digeserkannya secara perlahan, namun sialnya masih terdengar suara desahan sakit yang terus-menerus keluar dari mulut sang istri.

"N-Nyaaahhh! ! !"

Jari-jarinya kembali digeser di dalam rektum dengan pelan, dan jeritan pelan muncul lagi.

"M-Myaaahhh..."

"AKH! !"

"Nyyaaaaaa..."

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Tetsumi berusaha memenuhi harapan sang suami. Dengan napas naik-turun secara cepat dan teratur, ia berusaha membiasakan diri dengan adanya kedua jari milik sang suami yang bergerak-gerak di dalam rektumnya. Hingga beberapa saat, ia mencicit lemah, "I-ini... A-Aku sudah... Ti-Tidak sakit... lagi..."

Seijuurou lalu mengecup dahi sang istri, dan menghiburnya dengan pelan, "Kau hebat, Tetsumi. Satu jari lagi, dan sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan _blowjob_. Sabar."

Sang suami kemudian memasukkan jari ketiganya, yaitu jari manis ke dalam rektumnya, dan terdengar suara jeritan keras dari Tetsumi.

"AAAAAHHHH! ! ! Se-Seijuurou-Seijuurou-kun...!" jerit Tetsumi kesakitan.

CUP.

"Sudah, tidak apa. Aku bisa sabar menunggu kok. Jangan tergesa-gesa." ujar Seijuurou menenangkan.

Haaahh haaaah.

GRASP.

Tangan rapuh Tetsumi perlahan memegangi kedua pundak Seijuurou, dan kemudian melingkari lehernya. Kedua betisnya perlahan bergerak ke daerah punggung bagian bawah sang suami. Seijuurou lalu menggerak-gerakkan tiga jarinya, dan Tetsumi masih berontak karena berusaha membiasakan dirinya dengan reaksi aneh yang ada di bawah kemaluannya.

"Nnngghhh...!"

"Nyaaa...! AKH! A-Annnngghh...!"

"M-Myyaahhh..."

"Nnngghhhh... S-Shaaaa... Sakiiittt..."

Seijuurou lalu mempererat pelukannya pada kepala Tetsumi, dan kemudian mencium bibir sang istrinya. Tanpa sadar Tetsumi membuka lebar rongga mulutnya karena bereaksi dengan pergerakan tiga jari di rektumnya, sehingga Seijuurou memanfaatkan kesempatannya untuk mengeksplor sekali lagi rongga mulut sang istri.

GLUK.

Terdengar suara mereka saling bertukar saliva.

"Sudah enakan, Tetsumi?" tanya Seijuurou.

Sebagai sinyal, Tetsumi menggangguk pelan dengan rona merah padam yang menguasai wajahnya. Menyeringai puas, Seijuurou lalu melepaskan ketiga jarinya. Tetsumi terkesiap kaget ketika tiga jari itu keluar dari rektumnya, dan sang suami lalu mengarahkan batang kejantannya menuju rektumnya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Tetsumi mempererat pelukan pada leher belakang Seijuurou.

Tanpa basa-basi, batang kejantanannya segera menyusup masuk ke rektumnya dengan pelan-pelan.

"N-NYAAAAAAA—." jerit Tetsumi panik.

GREP.

"Kau akan terbiasa, Tetsumi."

DEG DEG DEG.

Tetsumi berjuang keras bertahan dari hadirnya batang kejantanan milik sang suaminya. Sekarang ekspresi Tetsumi benar-benar merah, benar-benar tidak kuat menahan luapan perasaan gembira yang berlebihan di dalam hati. Setelah empat tahun menahan diri demi masa depannya—dan juga masa depan rajutan keluarga yang hangat dan teduh, ia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang guru TK.

Dan semua itu sudah tercapai; dan kini ia akan menghadapi rasa haus akan buah hatinya.

Buah hati dari persetubuhan antara Seijuurou dengan dirinya.

TES. TES.

"_A-Aishiteru_... Seijuurou-kun..." bisik sang istri lemah, tetapi penuh kebahagiaan.

Melihat sang istri menangis bahagia saat disetubuhinya, Seijuurou tersenyum puas. Ia lalu mengalungkan tangan kirinya pada leher sang istri, dan menjilat leher putih dan pucat milik Tetsumi. Tidak butuh beberapa detik, ia membuat _kissmark_ di leher wanita tersebut. Mata heterokromiknya lalu mencuri pandang ekspresi sang istri tercintanya, dan tersenyum bahagia, "_Koishiteru_, Tetsumi."

Bibir otoritasnya, sekali lagi, bersua dengan bibir _pinky_ milik Tetsumi, dan mengeksplornya tanpa henti.

Malam itu telah menjadi malam yang sangat memabukkan sekaligus yang paling berharga bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

**[ Tiga tahun kemudian, di kediaman Akashi ]**

"Papaaaa! Papaaaa!"

Terdengar suara panggilan yang bersumber dari kamar yang berada paling ujung dari koridor rumah tradisional yang besar dan asri itu.

BRAK.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam kamar tersebut dibuka paksa oleh seorang anak kecil berambut merah dengan mata heterokromik—satunya _biru cerah_ dan lainnya kuning keemasan. Anak yang bergender cowok itu segera berlari ke kamar sebelahnya dengan membawa sebuah buku tebal. Mata belangnya menatap pintu kamar sebelah itu dengan tatapan segan.

"Masuk saja, Seichi." perintah 'seseorang' dari dalam kamar sebelahnya.

"Baik, Papa."

KRIEK.

Ketika anak itu membuka pintunya, di sana ada seorang laki-laki dewasa yang duduk di lantai kayu di luar kamarnya, yang terhubung dengan halaman belakang rumahnya. Di sebelahnya ada seorang wanita berambut biru cerah sepanjang bahu yang sedang tidur berbantalkan pundak sebelah kanan sang suami. Tambahannya, perut wanita itu sedikit lebih 'gemuk' dari biasanya.

Laki-laki itu, lalu menoleh ke anak itu tanpa membangunkan sang istri kesayangannya, dan mengisyaratkannya untuk kemari, "Kemari, Seichi. Tetsumi sedang istirahat, jangan berisik."

"Oke, Papa." sahut Seichi—nama kecil anak itu sambil menutup pintunya dengan pelan.

Seichi lalu bergerak mendekati sang ayahandanya, dan begitu ia sudah sampai di sana, ia langsung menghalangi pandangan sang ayahanda dan memilih untuk duduk di atas kedua paha lelaki berpakaian _kimono _khas cowok itu. Anak kecil itu lalu bertanya dengan gelisah, "Kapan Mama mau melahirkan? Aku sudah nggak sabar...zzzz..."

Anak itu tanpa sengaja tertidur di pangkuan sang ayahandanya.

Tersenyum lembut, ayahandanya lalu mengelus kepala sang buah hatinya, dan mengalungkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang sang istri serta mengelus perutnya yang mengandung sang calon buah hatinya, "Tidak akan lama, Seichi. Kau akan memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang berparas seperti istriku dan sepintar diriku, percayalah."

Sang _Emperor_ lalu ganti menatap langit biru cerahnya, sambil menikmati libur mingguan tersebut.

_Aku bersyukur menikahi Tetsumi, dan memiliki dua anak hasil pernikahanku... Terima kasih, Tuhan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End ]**


End file.
